1. Field
Provided is a lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a lighting apparatus, which may include a lighting control system that facilitates individual/group control in a wireless manner, and which may enhance heat radiation performance, stability and light distribution efficiency.
2. Background
Lighting apparatuses and lighting control systems are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.